The Devil's Herb
by elisabeth2me
Summary: She was lost, everything was so confusing. She didn't know where she was, she didn't recognize her surroundings. When Isabella Swan wakes up in unfamiliar woods, her life takes an unexpected turn. One-shot, AH, AU.


She was lost, everything was so confusing. She didn't know where she was, she didn't recognize her surroundings. All she could see was that she was somewhere on the ground, enclosed by the dark. She could only see slivers of light coming from above her, but it was enough to take a good look at the background. The ground she lay on was covered with moss and fallen leaves. It must have rained a little while ago, because the leaves of the bushes and trees still had little droplets hanging from them. Besides that, her once white gown was now covered in mud. All around her were small plants, big bushes and enormous trees. She recognized most of them. Some were plants with beautiful flowers, while others just had green leaves. She saw the familiar leaves of poison ivy and the deadly nightshade, both poisonous plants with horrid symptoms, sometimes even fatal. She was surprised to see the deadly nightshade. Its more common name was the devil's herb. Besides being extremely poisonous, it was a known herb used by witches to be able to fly. She knew that was just a silly story to scare people. She had often prepared a remedy for the pains of childbirth and muscle spasms from this herb. She was even more surprised to see that everywhere around her were different herbs; there must have been dozens of them. She would love to explore all of them, but right now she had something more important on her mind. She still had to figure out what happened and where she was.

While she didn't recognize her surroundings, they felt oddly comfortable. The woods were something she recognized, a place where she would always feel safe. Even as a little girl she enjoyed the woods. She'd spend hours upon hours exploring them. Sometimes she went there to escape her brothers, her mother or all the other children in the village. To just be alone for a little while, to be herself and someone everyone else wanted her to be. She wasn't a lady; she was still a little girl. She didn't want to be pretty like a lady, she didn't want to talk like a lady, to behave like a lady. All the other girls in town loved the pretty clothes. They didn't mind acting like a dim person without opinions. And when they grew up, they wouldn't mind marrying a man, who wouldn't treat them well, who would never love them. They were all petty little girls with there petty little problems.

She wasn't like that, she didn't want to be. And because of that all the other children pestered her and teased her. Even her brothers or her mother didn't understand her. Only her father saw her for the bright person she was. He knew she would grow up to do amazing things, he just knew it. They had an amazing bond, a father and a daughter who loved each other more than anything else. He was the one who showed her the magic of the woods. He showed her all the secrets and the mythical creatures in the woods. Of course, when she grew up she realized they were just that, mythical, not real. To her, this didn't change a thing. The woods were still as magical as always. It was her father who kept the magic there. And when her father died, her grandmother took over. Her nana showed her a different kind of magic. She showed her the power of the plants, the dangers. She explained the different herbs and all the remedies that could be made from them. When eventually her grandmother died, the magic still wasn't lost. She started to take over from her nana. She helped her nana's friends and everyone else in the village, with everything they might need. She made something to help the joints, to lower a fever, or even to stop pain.

At first, her mother didn't like it. She forbade her daughter to go into the woods and turned her into a real lady. She continued calling her Isabella, because that was a name fit for a lady. Loving nicknames were no longer allowed. Isabella took everything in stride and started acting like a real lady. But she still managed to defy her mother with the little things. Her mother hated that she was so clumsy, because a perfect lady shouldn't be clumsy. What her mother didn't realize was that Isabella was in fact a very graceful girl. She just acted clumsy so she wouldn't be the perfect lady her mother demanded her to be.

There was only one thing she truly hated her mother for. She was no longer allowed to help others with her herbs and remedies. Every time someone asked her to help them she had to politely decline because, according to her mother, "A daughter of the Swan family should not be dirtying her hands with useless little ideas of worthless remedies." Isabella regretfully continued to decline every offer, until her mother realized that these people were offering her daughter some very valuable items for her help. Her greed became apparent and she quickly let Isabella resume helping others, as long as all compensations were given to her mother. Isabella was not happy to ask for payments from everyone she helped, but the people all knew Renee Swan. They knew Isabella couldn't help it, and they were happy to give her something in turn for their health. Since then Isabella managed to live relatively happy in her home village.

While she was still lying on the ground she started to remember what had happened. She remembered being woken up by loud noises and thunderous voices shouting violent phrases. When she looked outside she saw at least a dozen men carrying torches, dragging people out of their homes and setting houses on fire. They seemed to be looking for something or someone and they were getting more and more violent when they couldn't find what they were searching for.

"Hurry up you incompetent lazy asses! I need that girl and I need her now! I don't care what you do with the rest, just get me that goddamn girl!" one of the men shouted. He seemed to be the leader of some sorts. In the dark all the men looked about the same, but this one really stood out. He was bigger, much bigger than the rest. His skin was dark and his hair seemed pitch black. His eyes were surrounded by darkness and they were ice cold. There was not a single emotion in his eyes but hatred. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of coming face to face with this man.

She quickly ducked down when she heard two men passing by and listened in on their conversation.

"Don't know what boss wants with a little missy, how can she help the chief? We shouldn't be doing this, it won't help anyone." One of them muttered.

"Don't let boss hear you, you idiot! Boss wants the girl, so we get the girl. It's simple. Now shut up and help me find that girl!" The other one hissed back at him.

"Still don't see how one little missy can help the chief, no matter how many herbs and plants she knows."

Oh no! They were talking about her! Panicked, Isabella quickly grabbed the first gown she could find. As silent as possible she pulled it on. Only then did she look at the gown she picked. Of course she had to grab her only white gown when she wanted to hide in the dark forest.

She decided to forego her shoes because of the little heels that made a ticking noise when she walked. She walked as silent as she could towards the back door, and slowly opened the door. Once it was opened just far enough she carefully stepped out and looked around. When she couldn't see any of the frightening men around she ran as fast as she could towards the trees behind her house.

At that moment one of the men saw a flash of white in the corner of his eyes and as he looked in the direction he saw what the flash of white was. He saw a girl running towards the woods and started shouting.

"Hey you, missy! Stop right there! Hey! Stop!" When the girl didn't respond he started running after her. He was a big man compared to the girl running in front of him, and he started catching up to her rather swiftly. When he was close enough he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hey, I said stop, missy!"

Frightened, Isabella turned around and with strength she didn't knew she had, she kicked the man in his private area, just like her father taught her to.

"Au! Fuck! You little witch!" Doubled over in pain, the man fell to the ground and let go of Isabella's wrist. She wasted no time and ran away from the man as fast as she could.

"I'll get you, you little witch! I will get you!"

When she heard that she turned around, only to see the man still lying on the ground in pain, and behind him her entire village was burning. Repressing the grief she started running again. She kept on running when she heard the screams from the village, and when she heard the shouts from the men. Even when everything around her became silent she kept on running. Only when her legs collapsed underneath her did she stop running. She shuffled over to a more covered area and lost consciousness.

She didn't want to remember. How she wished she could forget everything that happened that night. She started crying. She cried out of grief for her village, the loss of her only home. She cried for all the villagers, her brothers and her mother, who would most likely all be dead now. She cried out of fear for those big men, for what they wanted with her. She cried until she was exhausted, until she couldn't cry anymore. Completely exhausted, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

She was startled awake by the thundering sounds of horses approaching. Scared that the men finally found her, she tried to hide away. She once again cursed herself for grabbing a white gown.  
The horses were coming closer, and she sighed with relief when she saw that all three men had a very pale skin. These men couldn't be the same ones as those that were after her. However, it wasn't enough for her to take her guard down.

At that moment one of the riders noticed something white hidden behind some bushes and he slowed down. Once he noticed it was a girl he stopped right away.

"Hey guys, stop for a moment, will you? I think there is a girl lying behind those bushes." The other two riders looked at each other confused.

"A girl? In this part of the forest?" the biggest guy asked his companion. "O well, let's just follow him."

Meanwhile, the first rider was walking slowly towards Isabella.

"Hello? Are you alright Miss? How did you end up here?" When Isabella heard his voice she started to shake harder, still too scared that they might hurt her.

"Sh, it's alright. We won't hurt you. My name is Jasper Whitlock, and these are my brothers Emmet and Edward Cullen. We just want to help you. What is your name?" His voice turned very soothing, and she couldn't help but calm down, as his whole presence radiated calmness.

"My name is Isabella Swan, sir." She spoke in a very soft voice, her throat sore from her earlier crying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Swan, although I wish it were under better circumstances. Can you tell me how you ended up in these parts of the woods?" His brothers had joined Jasper, and all three of them noticed how she became frightened once again when he asked his question.

"I… I ran here. These men, these big men came to my village this night. And… and they were looking for something… I heard them talking, about me. So I ran. And… then he… he grabbed me! And I… I panicked, so I… kicked him… between his legs. He fell down… and then I ran… and he shouted… and my village was burning… and I ran… I was so tired… I ran… and I fell here… so I tried to hide. And then you came here." She was getting more scared during her story and she started stuttering, but when she came to the end she visibly relaxed a bit again.

"I am so sorry, Ms Swan. Would you like to join us? We were just on our way back to the Cullen estate. You'll have a chance to warm up a bit, and a place to stay for a while. I'm sure our mother will be able to help you get dressed in some warmer clothes." When Jasper said this, Edward stepped forward.

"I promise you we mean no harm. Here, why don't you wear my coat so you won't get any colder?" Edward took of his coat and carefully held it out to Isabella.

Timidly, Isabella accepted the coat and she started putting it on very carefully. When she was finished she tried to stand, but her legs gave away. Edward quickly stepped forward and caught her.

"Careful there, I've got you. Shall I take you back on my horse, so you won't have to use your legs? Once we're back at the estate our father can take a look at you, he is a doctor. He might be able to help a bit."

Isabella timidly nodded and Edward placed her on his horse and settled behind her. When they all started riding towards the Cullen estate Isabella couldn't help but lean back against Edward's frame. While they were riding Isabella took the time to look at them a little better. All three of them seemed to be in a perfect physical condition. First she looked at Emmet. He hadn't said much to her and she suspected it was because he didn't want to scare her with his rather frightening frame. He was very massively built and even from Edward's horse she could see that it was all muscle. He had dark brown curling hair. He looked like a giant bear. When he saw her looking at him he shot her a grin. When he grinned he showed her a set of dimples in his cheeks. She noticed he looked a lot less frightening when he smiled. Blushing, she looked away and towards Jasper. He had shaggy blond hair and a tall, lean frame. She couldn't help but remember how soothing his presence had seemed, how easy she had calmed down. She decided he just had a very calming effect on people. Finally, she looked back at Edward. Edward was rather tall and, from what she could feel, had a defined chest. When she looked at his face she realized how beautiful he was. He had a very sharp jaw and a straight nose, but what took her breath away were his eyes. They were the most amazing piercing green color, even more beautiful than the grandest emerald she had seen. He had brown hair with some odd colored strands mixed in. It looked almost bronze, or penny colored. His arms that gently held her in place were very strong and his hands and fingers looked like those from a pianist. With the gentle movements from the horse, she couldn't help but fall asleep against the comfort Edward brought her.

When they finally arrived at the estate Isabella was still asleep. Edward couldn't bear to wake her up after what she'd been to, so he gently carried her inside. When he stepped into the estate his family surrounded him.

"O my, is she okay? What happened? She looks so cold. Put her in the guest room, I'll change her into something warm so she can sleep a little longer." His mother, Esme, fluttered around him.

"Jasper and Emmet will explain what happened, and I'll carry her upstairs." Edward quickly answered. He immediately started walking up the stairs, his mother following him. When he reached the guest room he walked inside and gently laid Isabella on the bed. He couldn't help but watch her and notice how beautiful she really was. However, Esme quickly sent him out of the room so she could change Isabella.

When Esme started changing Isabella out of her wet clothes and into some warmer ones, Isabella began to wake up. She didn't know where she was, and when she realized someone was touching her, undressing her, she started to get frightened again.

"Calm down dear, you're alright now. You're safe. My name is Esme Cullen, I was just helping you out of this wet gown and into something dry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm sorry for that."

When Isabella heard her name she figured that this must be a family member of the brothers that helped her. When she looked at the woman she realized this was their mother. When she looked a little closer she saw that Edward was almost the spitting image of his mother. She had the same hair, the same eyes and the same strong features as her son. She still looked beautiful for a woman with at least three sons. And a daughter, she realized when she thought of Jaspers different last name.

"Well dear, let's help you out of these wet clothes and into some dry ones. You should try and get a little more sleep. I'll send my husband up in a few hours, he's a doctor. It would be a shame if you got sick on top of all you went through." Together they managed to change Isabella in dry clothes fairly quickly.

"There, all done. Now, climb in bed and try to get some sleep. If you wake up you're welcome to wonder around, no need to stay cooped up in here. Sleep well dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, for your kindness and hospitality. I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness."

"No need to worry about that dear, we're happy to help. I'll see you when you wake up. Sweet dreams." Esme walked out of the room and softly closed the door. Isabella wasted no time and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She woke up when someone knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and a tall blond man stepped in.

"Hello Ms Swan, are you feeling a little better? My name is Carlisle, I'm a doctor. My wife asked me to take a look at you, just to make sure you won't be getting sick anytime soon. Would you mind?"

Isabella sat up and softly shook her head. If this was Esme's husband she would trust him, just like she did the rest of the family. Carlisle walked towards her and started checking her. He paid a little more attention to her throat when he noticed it seemed to bother her.

"Nothing seems to be wrong, you're throat is just a little sore. My son mentioned you had a little trouble standing on your legs, would you mind if I looked at them quickly?"

Isabella once again shook her head. Carlisle gently held her leg and checked to see if anything was wrong.

"Nothing seems to be wrong. I think they're just sore from all the running you did. I hope you don't mind, but my sons told the family about what happened. We're all very sorry for what happened, but you are welcome to stay here for as long as needed. We don't mind a little extra company, it'll be nice to have someone new to talk to. Would you like to dine with us, you must be hungry by now."

"Yes, please. I'm very grateful for everything you've done sir, thank you."

"No need to thank me Ms Swan, and there is no need to call me sir. I insist you just call me Carlisle."

"Of course, Carlisle. But please, do call me Isabella."

"Very well, Isabella. Now, my I escort you downstairs?"

With that, Carlisle offered Isabella his arm. Isabella took his arm and was very grateful when Carlisle helped to support her, for her legs were still very weak. With his help they slowly walked downstairs towards the dining room. When they walked into the dining room the entire family was already sitting there. She recognized most as they were persons she met earlier that day, but she saw two unfamiliar faces. Emmet was the first to notice them walk in.

"Little Swan! Glad to see you are looking better than before. Have you met my Rosie here? She is my beautiful wife. And this little guy here is my son Henry!" She was taken aback by his casualty and his booming voice. His wife reached over to him and smacked the back of his head. By the look on his face, she guessed it must have been a rather hard smack too.

"Emmet, behave yourself, will you! Excuse my husband please, as he seems to have forgotten his manners. My name is Rosalie and I married this big guy. It's very nice to meet you. Here, you can have a seat next to me."

Carlisle gently escorted her to her seat, and when she sat down she realized that Rosalie was pregnant. Rosalie caught her looking at her protruding belly and laughed softly.

"I guess it's rather obvious that I am pregnant, isn't it? I can't wait to until the little one is born, because this pregnancy is a lot harder than the last one. Anyway, have you met Alice yet? She is married to Jasper, who is actually my real brother. Interesting family we have, don't we?"

Isabella looked over at Alice and saw a small woman with dark brown hair almost vibrating in her chair.

"Hello Isabella it's so nice to meet you. I'm so glad you're here. I mean I'm not glad why you're here but you know what I mean right? We're going to be the best of friends, I just know it. I feel like I have known you forever. Oh, I just realized you don't have any clothes of your own here. That just won't do, we will have to go shopping immediately. It's the start of a beautiful friendship, I'm sure it is."

Isabella was a little taken aback by Alice's enthusiastic speech, but it turned out Alice was right. Alice did take Isabella shopping and they did form a great bond. In the months that followed Isabella connected with the entire family. Every day she felt a little more comfortable. When the Cullens learned of Isabella's intriguing talent they encouraged her to keep working with the herbs. Edward often accompanied her to the woods and helped her collect all kinds of herbs. During their times in the woods they talked about everything. From trivial things to deep meaningful conversations, there was nothing they couldn't talk about with each other. They felt a deep connection with each other, and both felt little butterflies fluttering in their bellies when they were in each others presence. But both were too scared to act upon their feelings, afraid to ruin the friendship they built.

* * *

One night, shrill screams echoed trough the Cullen estate. They woke the entire family, and they quickly realized Rosalie was in labor. The screams also woke Isabella, and she hurried towards Rosalie to see if she could help. When she arrived it was obvious that something was wrong. Rosalie was in too much pain, and the baby didn't show any signs of coming out anytime soon. If this went on for too long, the family might lose both Rosalie and the unborn baby. Everyone was at a loss of what to do. Suddenly Isabella remembered the deathly nightshade she had seen in the woods. She told the ladies that she would be right back and quickly ran towards Edward.

"Edward, could you please help me? I know a way to help Rosalie but I would have to go into the woods to get the herbs I need. Can you take me, please?"

Edward nodded to her answer and they quickly went to the woods. It was late at night and it seemed almost pitch black outside. It took Isabella quite some effort, but eventually she managed to find everything she needed.

"I found it Edward. Come on, we have to go back quickly. Rosalie is going to need this as quick as possible and I still have to make the actual ointment."

They both hurried back and when they arrived at the estate Isabella rushed into the kitchen to prepare the ointment. Once she finished it she quickly went to Rosalie's chambers. Unfortunately, Rosalie's condition had gotten even worse. Isabella sped to Rosalie and gave her the part of the ointment to drink. The rest she smeared in the birth canal to relax it. The effects were instantaneous. Rosalie calmed down immediately and the baby could now go through the birth canal. The baby was born just a little while later, a beautiful girl who looked just like Rosalie. Both the baby and Rosalie were absolutely fine.

Life went on after that. Rosalie was very grateful for was Isabella had done, as was the rest of the family. Rosalie recovered very quickly and together with Emmet they named the baby Emily Isabella Cullen, to show their gratitude to Isabella. Isabella was very flattered and she became invested in the life of little Emily.

* * *

One early morning Isabella had trouble sleeping. She had woken before the sun was up and couldn't fall asleep after she had woken. When she finally did see the sun rise she decided to go for a walk in the woods. She walked outside silently, hoping not to wake anyone else. When she walked through the woods she felt completely relaxed. She walked for hours, just enjoying the peacefulness and the beauty of her surroundings. The once so unfamiliar woods were now so familiar. She knew every tree and she knew where to find any herb she wanted. She loved the quiet around her, the soft chirping of the birds. Suddenly she realized everything became unnaturally quiet around her. Startled, she looked around. Before she could see anything, something hit the back of her head. The blow was hard enough for her to lose consciousness.

She was woken up abruptly by someone shaking her forcefully. The piercing pain in her head made her remember the blow to her head.

"Time to wake up you little witch, you've slept long enough. Boss wants to see you so get up now! Come on, get up!"

Scared, Isabella looked up into the face of a startling familiar man. This man was the same man that chased her through the woods all those months ago!

"Finally! Come on you witch, boss wants you!" With that the man forcefully dragged her outside. Once they were outside Isabella looked around, taking in her surroundings. It looked like they were still in the forest, at some kind of camp of sorts. There were small huts standing all around her, and one large cabin stood in the midst of all the others. She realized the man was dragging her straight towards that large cabin. Once they were inside the man hurriedly walked to his boss.

"Here she is boss, she's finally awake."

The boss turned around and Isabella gasped when she saw his face. They had the same ice cold, pitch black eyes as the man from that night. He grabbed her chin and moved her head from one side to the other, looking at her face.

"Ok little girl, you listen to me and listen well. Our chief is sick and you're going to make him all better with your little herbs and stuff. You got that? If you won't help him and he continues getting sicker, well, then your precious little friends, the Cullens, are getting the same fate as your village. Got that? Now get in there and help the chief!"

With that he pushed her towards the old man lying behind him, who she hadn't noticed before. He pushed her so hard that he almost succeeded in making her fall, she only managed to straighten herself at the last moment. Hurriedly she walked towards the old man. When she looked at him closer she could see how sick he was. His hair was gray and thinned out, sticking to his forehead. His face was sunken in and his bones were sticking out. She felt sorry for the man. It looked like he had been sick for a very long time, and death seemed just a few days away. Despite all this, the old man's eyes were still very alert and at the moment they held nothing but pity for the young lady in front of him. When she was close enough he started mumbling.

"I'm sorry lady, I told him not to find you, and I certainly didn't want him to kidnap you. I know you won't be able to safe me, I made peace with that. It is my time to join those above us. I'll be reunited with my wife. He won't accept that though, I'm sure of it. He used to be such a good buy but evil found him. He can only do harm now and nothing will stop him and his men. Please, I ask of you, can you make a poison for me? They've gone to far, nothing but death will stop them. Give it to them, use my sickness as an excuse. Please, give me some too, it's about time for me to join my wife. Please, I know I'm asking much but I can't think of anything else to save you and everyone else from the barbarians they have become. Please, fulfill the dying wish of an old man."

The old man spoke in a weak voice, but there was strength behind his words. Isabella didn't know what to do, but one look in his pleading eyes made her nod discretely. She kept up the pretence of checking the man while her thoughts ran wild. How could she make a poison, what could she use? Suddenly she remembered the deadly nightshade. Maybe it was time to make true to his other name, the devil's herb. Winking at the old man, she confidently walked towards the boss.

"Excuse me, but I know what's wrong with your chief, sir. He has been poisoned and it's destroying his body. I can make an antidote, but is must have been something he ate. There is a very big chance that you and your men have been poisoned too. He became affected earlier because of his age. If you do not take an antidote, every one of you will see the same fate and eventually die. Let me make the antidote for all of you sir, I know how to make it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get outside and make the goddamn antidote!" He thundered at her.

With one last look at the old man Isabella quickly walked outside. She looked between the trees and gathered as much leaves and berries from the deadly nightshade as she could. Once she had enough she put it all in a kettle with water and boiled all the poison out. Then she tore out some of the roots and put those in too. Those had the most poison, she knew. She added a few other herbs to mask the taste of the poison but luckily for her the berries had a somewhat sweet taste. Once she was finished she called the boss.

"It's finished sir. One cup for everyone should be enough. Don't worry if you get a headache, it's just a side effect and will pass quickly."

What she didn't tell him was that the headache would be the least of their problems. The poison would cause sensitivity to light, blurred vision, loss of balance, stumbling, slurred speech, hallucinations and delirium. Once spread completely through the body the poison would eventually be fatal.

The boss looked at her skeptically for a moment, but then shouted to all his men.

"Every one of you lazy asses get here right now! This little girl kindly made us a drink to ensure our health. So get in line and drink a cup. I want everyone to drink this, no excuses! And you," He pointed to Isabella, "Give it to the chief, I want him healthy. Now!"

Isabella quickly got a cup of the poison and grabbed a few berries for the old man too. She swiftly walked inside and sat besides the old man.

"Are you sure this is want you want, sir? I really don't like this."

"Please little lady, call me Billy. Yes, this is what I want. I won't live much longer, this way I can decide exactly when I die. I miss my wife."

"Alright then, but could you tell be a bit more about your wife? I want to wait here until I am sure all the men are incapacitated by the poison."

"Of course I will, I would be delighted. She was an amazing woman, my wife. She was as beautiful as all the stars in the sky and as loving as one could be. Her name was Sarah, my beautiful Sarah. Our love was so strong, it was love at first sight for the both of us. Our love only grew from that moment on, everyday I loved her more."

Isabella was entranced by his words. To have a love like that had always been a childhood dream of her. If only she could have something like that. The more he talked about his wife, the more she realized that maybe she could have such a love. Maybe, just maybe she and Edward could share such a bond. Maybe they could have a love like Billy and his wife had.

Slowly Billy started to get weaker. Once she looked outside she was surprised to see the sun setting already. She must have spent hours listening to Billy. She decided she had waited long enough. Billy was getting weaker and she was sure the men outside weren't fairing any better.

"Billy, it's time for me to go home. I have a cup of poison and some extra berries for you. It will be quicker so you won't feel as much. And Billy? Give my greetings to your wife, will you?" With that she gave Billy the poison and watched as the life left him. Just before he died he whispered something to her.

"Go back to your love Bella, he is waiting for you."

Isabella was surprised to hear her childhood name, but couldn't ask him about it as Billy had finally joined his wife. She respectfully closed his eyes and covered his body with a sheet. Once she said her last goodbye to Billy she carefully looked outside. She could see that the poison had done its job. All the men were lying on the ground, unmoving. She walked towards the horses and set them free. She jumped on one of the horses and rode away, back to the Cullen estate, back to Edward.

* * *

At the Cullen estate Edward was frantic with worry. Isabella was gone that morning when they all woke, and no one could find her. It wasn't until she was gone that he realized how stupid he had been. He loved Isabella, he knew he did. He was just too scared to act on his feelings. How he wished now that he had done so. They could have been married already, and he could have kept her save. They would find her though, and once they did he would ask her to marry him. Determined, he went to his mother and asked for his grandmother's ring.

"Mother, you once told me grandmother's ring was mine, and only to give to the woman I loved with all my heart. I wish to give this ring to Isabella, once we have found her. I know we will find her and once we did I will marry her. Can I get grandmother's ring to give to Isabella, mother?"

Esme was taken aback by his request. She suspected they might fancy each other, but she didn't realize that his son truly loved her. Of course she quickly gave her son the ring, with the assurance that Isabella would be found.

At that moment they both heard a horse approaching. Looking outside, they both saw a woman riding a horse, a woman with brown hair like his Isabella. Hope bubbled up in Edward's chest and he quickly ran outside to the approaching woman.

* * *

There he was, her Edward. How much she missed him. She quickly jumped of the horse and ran into Edward's arms. His arms wound tight around her. She put her hands on his chest and moved her ear to his heart, listening to his heartbeat. How safe she felt in his arms, and how great it was to finally have her in his arms. They stood like that for a moment, unmoving. Finally Isabella moved her head and looked up to him.

"I missed you Edward, I missed you all. And I realized something. I've fallen in love with you. You took my heart and filled it with love. I love you Edward, I love you."

"Isabella, my Isabella how I love you. My heart belongs to you Isabella. I love you Isabella, my love, my Bella Donna. My Bella, I love you." With that, he took his grandmother's ring out of his pocket.

"I made a promise my Bella, I promised to give this ring to the one woman I love with whole my heart. And I promised my mother I would marry you as soon as I had found you again. Will you help me fulfill these promises, my Bella? Will you marry me?"

Too shocked to answer, Isabella nodded her head and softly whispered yes. Edward gently took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. The ring looked like it was made for her finger, for it was a perfect fit. They looked at each other and finally, for the first time their lips joined. That promised to be the first of many loving kisses, with a love only strengthened by time.

* * *

That's the end, unfortunately. I still can't believe I actually finished this. I never thought I would be able to do so. Please tell me what you thought of it, and don't be afraid to point out mistakes. A little criticism never hurts.

elisabeth2me


End file.
